Call Box Bar
by Daze G
Summary: Suguru spots Hiro at his favorite bar. Several pairings. For Servant Gabrielle.


A story for my friend. Because I want to apologize for being weird and I don't know how to say it. I don't know if I should even say anything except that you're my best friend and I care for you very much. And please don't mention JoPat ever again.  
Hahaha, I love you.  
Characters (c) Maki Murakami.

* * *

Suguru flirts with Yuki for three reasons.

1. _For his cousin. _Because he knows Tohma can't say anything. Because sometimes he feels just like Tohma and wants to do everything Tohma does or feels or says. He wants to impress himself upon others and knows how to leave a mark.

2. _For his bandmate_. Because he knows how Hiro feels about Yuki and how Hiro feels about Shuichi. Because he knows just what Hiro wants and can't decide if he wants to make it easier or harder for him. Although he knows Yuki is both easy and hard.

3. _For himself_. Because Yuki is really cute.

.

When Suguru walks into his favorite bar, he recognizes the stranger sitting in his favorite seat and does a double take. His mind makes up several reasons for why Hiro could be there but none of them seem reasonable.

So Suguru sits in the seat to the right of his favorite seat and orders a drink.

Hiro slowly lifts his head off of the bar. Sluggishly he makes a face and decides that he knows the person next to him.

"I thought you were your cousin," he says with relief. Relief that he won't be reprimanded or suspended or fired.

Suguru only takes small sips from his drink. He gets that a lot.

Hiro sits up taller, trying not to fall over, and stares at Suguru's face. In the mood lighting, his face almost looks like Shuichi's. This is something that makes him smile because it is information that could ruin both Shuichi and Suguru simultaneously.

"You're too young to be in here. Don't you have school tomorrow?" He enunciates.

Suguru puts his chin in his hands and frowns.

"Don't you have work tomorrow?"

Hiro looks at Suguru's drink and decides that is a good idea. He orders another and immediately starts sticking his tongue in it.

"Nope," he says.

Suguru crosses his face and turns to face Hiro. Hiro eyes him carefully.

"Yes you do."

"I'm taking the day off. I'm sick," Hiro explains. Although neither of them is convinced, no one is arguing with the explanation.

It suddenly occurs to both of them how drunk Hiro is. Hiro is miserable and Suguru sees an opportunity that's his. How he enjoys after-school happy hour.

"What do you have?"

Hiro waves his drink. "Just beer."

"What are you sick with."

He thinks about it. He isn't physically ill, and he knows just what he should say and just what Suguru wants him to say. He doesn't know how to say it. But his mouth does it for him because that's how it responds to alcohol.

"Heartbreak," he sighs, taking another drink. Already forgetting what he said out loud and what he should have kept to himself.

Suguru is happy because this is all too easy. He's happy because he is right about everything and Hiro is cooperating so nicely. And Hiro is wearing melon scented shampoo.

"Girl trouble?" Suguru inquires.

Hiro nods, deciding, once and for all, what his problem really is. Who started this; it was all Ayaka Usami. Definitely.

Suguru peers over the top of his glass, trying to look older. Hiro is trying not to pass out.

"They aren't worth it," Suguru tells him. "They'll never love you back. They're only interested in writers with golden hair."

He reaches over and lifts a strand of Hiro's hair.

"And you're only a red-head."

Suguru remembers how he tried to dye his hair blonde once, a few years ago. Only when he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and touched his head, he was disturbed by what he saw.

And the idea of Hiro with yellow hair scares him even more.

"Green hair," Hiro barely manages.

"All-natural," Suguru smiles, slipping his hand onto Hiro's leg.

"You're not blonde either."

Hiro keeps drinking. Maybe he is ignoring Suguru, and the whole world. Maybe he wants to be left alone with his problems and his angst. Maybe Suguru will understand or get the hint and leave. Maybe is only a possibility with a high chance of failure. When Suguru is involved.

They sit and drink and sip and drink and Suguru's hand stays where it is.

"Obviously," Suguru mutters.

"He doesn't-" Hiro starts.

Suguru presses his hand deeper into Hiro's thigh. He knows. They both know. They hope nobody else knows. But in this bar, no one else cares and they are lucky that way.

So when Suguru leans over, his lips ready, Hiro doesn't say no. He takes one long last drink of beer and lets himself be kissed.

"Why?" Hiro manages.

"We're drunk," Suguru smiles. It makes perfect sense.

"No."

"Because we both hate Yuki." He continues smiling.

Hiro nods, slightly. He's hopeful that he'll forget about this conversation and this time and place and orders another beer. Only, when he looks at Suguru's face and sees his boss, he knows he'll never live it down.

.

Suguru flirts with Hiro for three reasons.

1. _For his cousin_. Because Tohma never even noticed Suguru and Hiro surely does. Because Suguru thinks Tohma might like Hiro, given the chance. Because Hiro is the opposite of Yuki and Shuichi annoys everyone.

2. _For his bandmate_. Because they're good friends. Or, they try to pretend they are. Especially when performing. It's best if they all get along and they can't when all three members of the band are thinking about someone else.

3. _For himself._ Because Hiro has long red hair that smells like his favorite food.


End file.
